


Forever and Always

by stydiaislove9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiaislove9/pseuds/stydiaislove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please listen to the 'Forever and Alway' by Parachute because this fic is basically based off that song. Here's the link<br/>http://youtu.be/G0pbW-fUWLI</p><p>Stiles has been in a terrible car accident and might not make it through the night. Lydia and everyone keep him company and wait for a certain alpha who can give the bite to save Stiles. Can Scott make it to the hospital in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice :)

Lydia Martin was at home waiting for her amazing fiancé to get home from his first day on the job. You may be thinking who is the lucky guy who was able to steal Lydia's heart away and it's none other then her precious, sarcastic, dork detective and best friend Stiles Stilinski. It's been 3 years since that day Stiles finally asked out the girl he has always loved, one cold winter day when they were 17 years old. But Lydia remembers it like it was just yesterday. She heard that him and Malia broke up for whatever reason but when she got there he seemed to be ok. He said that they broke up because Malia knew he was in love with someone else and that someone else would be Lydia Martin, and from then on they were inseparable and in love. So there she was waiting for Stiles to get home from work, of course he took the route to be a deputy and work right along side his father. She looked at the clock and notice he was very late and she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She figured he might've stopped in to check in to see if Scott had arrived home from his vet convention in New York. Lydia dialed the familiar number and it took 3 rings before she heard the cheery voice of one her other best friends Kira Yukimara.

"Hello, Lydia whats up," the kitsune chimed.

"Hey Kira I was just wondering if Stiles was there or was over there at all tonight," Lydia asked hopeful

"No, I haven't seen Stiles all day and Scott just called and said his plane had been delayed and probably won't be getting on the plane for another 2 hours."

"Ohh ok, well thank you Kira and I hope Scott gets home safely." Lydia replied sadly

"Well is everything ok, like is something wrong," Kira inquired.

"It's just Stiles is like an hour late and I just have this really weird feeling and I can't seem to shake it," Lydia sighed but continued on, "maybe I'm just over reacting he probably just got stuck late working or is with his father."

"Yea I'm sure he's fine if anything he is probably at Isaac's trying to get rid of all his scarves," Kira laughed

"Yea you're right Kira, alright well I'm gonna just call him, well just call me when Scott gets home so I know he's home safely," Lydia answered still not being able to get rid of this feeling.

"Alright and call me when Stiles gets home so I know he's home safely."

Lydia hung up the phone and dialed Stiles number and hoping to hear that sweet smooth voice she has come to love so much. But he didn't answer, it just went to voicemail, _"Hey you've reached the voicemail of Stiles Stilinski or soon to be Deputy Stilinski and I can't come to phone right now cause I'm either solving crimes like a badass or I'm with my beautiful fiancée Lydia Martin. So leave a message and if I care, I'll call you back."_ She loved that voicemail sometimes she would called just to hear it. "Hey Deputy Stilinski it's your beautiful fiancée Lydia just wondering where you were, I'm just a little worried, please call me back sweetie and I love you." Lydia left the voicemail hoping to hear back soon. As soon as she hung up the phone it rang and she answered quickly,

"Hello? Stiles?"

"Hello is this Ms. Martin?" a voice Lydia didn't know asked.

"Yes it is and who is this," Lydia questioned.

"Hello Ms. Martin this nurse Jackson from Beacon Hills Hospital it looks like your fiancé Stiles Stilinski has been in a terrible car accident....." Lydia couldn't hear anything after terrible car accident before she hung up and ran to her car tears streaming down her face and she tried to put her keys in the ignition but her hands were shaking so bad and she felt like she was having a panic attack. She just stared out the window and tried to steady her breathing and thought of that day 6 months ago back in December, the most special day in her life, the day Stiles proposed.

* * *

 

 

_Stiles thought his proposal to Lydia needed to be perfect because she was perfect, perfect for him. So he thought for weeks and weeks on where do to do it and planned what to say but the funny thing with Stiles and Lydia things never seem to go to plan. Stiles had planned to propose to Lydia while ice skating in Central Park in New York, the place where he would go with his mom and dad during Christmas. But the universe had other plans, the universe decided to create a giant snowstorm that left them and so many others stuck in the JFK airport. 3 hours in and Stiles was frustrated that his perfect plan wasn't going according to well plan but then all of the sudden he looked over and saw Lydia playing dolls with a bored 8 year old girl and then he realized that it didn't matter the place all that mattered is that Lydia would say yes. So he asked the front desk if he could use their intercom to play the song that was playing the first time him and Lydia danced at the school's formal 4 years ago the moment he knew he would marry Lydia Martin one day. Lydia was playing with this cute little 8 year old girl when suddenly she heard the song that brought her back to the days of Beacon Hills High and the night she first started seeing Stiles Stilinski as more then just this weird adhd kid who's name she really didn't know and as the only person who really saw her and accepted her, that was the night she started getting feelings for Stiles. She turned around and see saw Stiles on one knee and she started crying. "Lydia Martin, I knew since I was 8 years old that I wanted to be with you and that there was no one else for me," Stiles saw Lydia start crying which made him tear up as well but he continued, " It wasn't just because you were beautiful but you were smartest person I knew, even smarter then me and I knew even though you ignored me all those years it was only cause I wasn't on your radar just yet but I would make it there eventually. We have been though so much together in the past 5 years more then most people have been though in a lifetime and I'm glad you were there through it all. We have been through the good times, the bad times, and even times we didn't think we could get out of bed but we did and I don't know about you but I got out of bed because of you. Because of you I made it through the most difficult time in my life when I wasn't really myself but you saved me and you stayed even though the worse of the worse happened during that time, the loss of a friend, a best friend. I didn't think we would make it through that but somehow you managed to love me and stay by my side even if I couldn't forgive myself. And I know this is getting long and winded, like all my speeches usually but the point is Lydia Marie Martin you are my soul mate and I can't imagine my life without you and I know people may think we are young and have only been dating a short time but the way I see is I've loved you for 12 years and I'll never stop. So basically what I am trying to say is I want you forever and always, through more good times and yes even some bad times, but I want to be there with you through it all, if you'll do me the honor and say yes." By the end there was not a dry eye in the airport and everyone was dead silent waiting for the strawberry blonde to finally say yes to the spiky hair boy. "Stiles Stilinski you have my heart forever and always, yes of course I want to marry you, you idiot!" Lydia exclaimed. "Thank God," Stiles jumped up and kissed the love of his life and new fiancée. "Also I didn't have money for an actual ring but I promise soon I will, so for now I got some red string to tie around both our fingers because I know we are connected no matter what." "You're such a dork," Lydia smiled before kissing him passionately while the crowd cheered._

* * *

Lydia made it to the hospital and ran right up to the front desk out of breath and crying asking for Stiles Stilinski but the woman at the front desk was obviously not have a good day.

"Unless you're family you can't go back there," She snarled.

"Listen sweetheart," Lydia fiercely began, "my fiancé is laying in a hospital bed somewhere and unless you tell me where that somewhere is, I will stick my foot so far up your..."

but before Lydia could finish her graphic threat she heard a familiar voice say her name. "Come on sweetie I'll bring you to him," Melissa McCall said a little distraught with her stepson having been in a terrible car accident and has no idea if he'll make it. Lydia followed Melissa until they reached Stiles room and Lydia went to open the door when a doctor called after her.

"Ms. Martin, hello I'm doctor Johnston and I would like to explain to what exactly is going on with your fiancé."

Lydia couldn't pay attention her head was spinning and all see wanted to do was see Stiles and also all she wanted was for this feeling she had to go away, it's getting worst. All she got from the doctor was Stiles brain was bleeding internally and he might not make it through the night and that he was very sorry that there was nothing he could do. Just like all doctors trying to be sympathetic but just sounding like they all rehearsed this in front of a mirror. The doctor might not be able to do anything to save Stiles life but a certain alpha werewolf could. She asked Melissa to call everybody to have them come to the hospital, especially Kira. Then she opened the door slowly her hands still shaking, thats when she saw him. Stiles the boy she fell in love with when she was 17 lying in a hospital bed looking bruised and broken. He looked so small and fragile as if you touched him he would break and she hasn't seen him this broken since after he was possessed. She started crying again especially when she heard his small, raspy voice say,

"Hey strawberry, don't cry it looks way worse then it actually is." Lydia smiled at the nickname Stiles gave her not only for her strawberry blonde hair but because her love for strawberries.

"Hey come sit right here, right next to your strapping guy," Stiles tried to joke patting spot on his bed.

Before he could even finish his sentence Lydia was right next to him in his arms balling her eyes out. Stiles was always there for her even when things with him weren't going too well he always had to make sure she was alright. It wasn't fair that even now when he is literally dying all he cares about is making sure she is ok but that was the kind of guy Stiles was, just loving and caring and protective. He knew it was his job to protect her and all his loved ones. 15 mins has passed and they are talking holding each other hands, Lydia holding Stiles's a little too tight but he doesn't mind, he just doesn't want to let her go. They were talking about their future even though they knew what their future held, one without him in it.

"And we'll live in a beautiful home and I'll decorate it because if I let you decorate our whole house would be nothing but plaid," Lydia laughed mocking her fiancé but knowing it's the truth for some odd reason Stiles just loved plaid.

"Hey plaid is a wonderful pattern, it offers the same color in different shades or you can get 3 or 4 different colors and it goes with everything," Stiles said defending his love for plaid.

"Sweetie I hate to break this to you but plaid doesn't go with most things at all, you just like to think that," Lydia smiled enjoying her time with Stiles.

Then suddenly the door opened and in walked Isaac, Malia, Chris Argent, Liam, Melissa, Sheriff Stilinski, and a worried looking Kira.

"Guys please tell Stiles that plaid does not go with everything," Lydia joked.

"Dude plaid is like the stupidest fashion trend ever I don't know why you wear it all the time," Isaac chuckled.

"Well dude it's better then all those scarves you have. Seriously man it's California why do you need so many scarves," Stiles stuck back laughing.

Everyone in the room started giggling at how Stiles is still being Stiles even in a time like this.

"Scott said he just got on the plane like an hour ago and said he'll be back in probably 4 hours, he said to tell you to hang on, he'll be here to help you," Kira chimed in apologetically.

Stiles looked at Lydia confused and Lydia started speaking really fast

"I know I didn't ask you and I know that you always said you don't want the bite but I just don't want you to die and....." but before she could finish Stiles put his hand on hers and with a tear rolling down his face said,

"Lydia if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you then I'll do whatever it takes. I love you too much to leave you."

"Well you're always saving my life, even that time at the Formal, you stood up to Peter Hale, a psychotic murdering alpha werewolf."

Stiles looked at Lydia with wide eyes and mouth agape and everyone around the room seemed to share the same look, either they didn't know Lydia knew or didn't know Stiles had done that for the strawberry blonde.

"H-h-how did yo-o-u," The surprised boy started to stutter before his fiancée cut him off,

"Oh please do you actually think I don't remember you telling me to run, plus even though I was unconscious I could still hear everything. You would've died for me Stiles Stilinski, even during the time I didn't know you existed, you still would've died for me." 

"Lydia I woud do anything for you, I would still risk my life for you and if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't change a single thing. Well except letting you look for that conceited dick Jackson alone or at all, after all you were MY date." Stiles smirked.

"It's funny actually," Stiles chuckled

"What that Lydia actually agreed to go on a date with your dorky, spastic self," Isaac joked.

"No, the fact that after all we've been through with kanimas, alpha packs, darachs, evil fox spirits, a deadpool list, angel of death orderlys with vendettas, and everything else we've been through and I manage to survive all of it, with just a baseball bat, and swerving to avoid a deer and slamming into a tree is what puts me in the hospital. That's not exciting at all." 

And for the next couple hours they all just sat around and talking about stories that of course involved Stiles and of course involved him and his always out there plans that usually cause for some law breaking, his very perceptive evil eye and of course just Stiles being well Stiles.

The sheriff talked about the time he caught Stiles making out with his pillow, pretending it was Lydia and of course the time Stiles tried to unsuccessfully teach him about the supernatural using a chessboard. Melissa talked about how when Stiles and Scott were younger they were always getting into trouble and causing havoc, like the time Stiles had the idea to take all of Melissa's jewelry and burying it in the backyard so they could do a real treasure hunt. But Stiles was so excited and with his adhd he screwed up the map and Melissa had to spend all night with the boys trying to find the "treasure chest" (which was really just her jewelry box.) And even though Mama McCall was not happy she couldn't help but smile at the way Scott and Stiles acted like pirates the whole time. Melissa also started remembering the time when Stiles came to the hospital right before he was possessed and after giving him a sedative he called her mom but Melissa likes to keep that memory just for herself, she doesn't think Stiles even remembers. Derek tells the Miguel stories and had everybody laughing their asses off and also told the story about how Stiles got strippers for his bachelor party for when he got married to Braden but they ended up being transvestites and he remembers what Stiles said "Welp at least they got a nice rack and that ass couldn't be bigger if it was fake, which it probably is." Isaac chimed in with the story about how Stiles swore that guy who sold him his scarves was evil and trying to kill them and that nobody believed him and as usual he was right and the guy was a trained assassin and his weapon of choice was well scarves. Liam told the story of the first time he met Stiles and how Scott kidnapped him and how Stiles aided and abetted and also of course how he punched Stiles in the face. Malia tried to tell a story about their first time but everyone told her that should probably stay private (she didn't understand why though). Argent talks about the time Stiles stood up to him at the hospital the night of the formal and how he was taken aback about how brave this boy was and all to save his best friend. Kira ended things with talking about the time her and Scott first started dating and he gave her a whole don't hurt my brother speech which included him saying "If you break my brother I will break you or really get Malia to break you cause I refuse to hit a girl but I will insult you like a lot" but ended it saying "All the breaking and insults aside, I haven't seen Scott this happy since Allison and I'm glad he has you in his life and I'm glad you're in my life too. If my bro is happy then I'm happy and also you're a badass who could probably kick my ass or stab it cause you know your good with swords." 

All of a sudden 'Hungry like the wolf" started playing which is Kira's ringtone for Scott.

"Hello Scott have you landed yet," Kira questioned hopefully.

"No we still have another 45 minutes to an hour I just wanted to call to see how Stiles is doing," Scott uttered desperately hoping his best friend was still holding on.

"Yea he's doing ok. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Yes please!"

Kira handed the phone to Stiles and he took it knowing this was gonna be a hard conversation to have.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing,I heard you had a bit of a delay is everything ok" Stiles questioned.

"Dude you're sitting in a hospital bed after almost dying and you're worried about me because of some stupid delay, are you serious," Scott asked amazed at the big heart of his best friend.

"Well let's just say you and you're good morals rubbed off on me," Stiles snickered 

"Nah man just admit it, you've always had a big heart. I just want to know I'm gonna be there as soon as I can so if you can just hang on a little longer."

"I will, I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I mean who else is gonna help you come up with genius plans cause frankly dude your plans kinda suck."

"Yea you're right they usually do," Scott paused not knowing how say what he really wants to say, "Stiles I will be there and I am gonna heal you I promise. So please," Scott began but got choked up, "just please don't die on me."

And then the tears that Stiles had been trying to hold in just came rushing down.

"Dude I'll be here, I promise you I'm not going anywhere, just don't get into a plane crash or car accident because of me cause then both of us would be screwed."

"Alright Stiles I promise, I love you bro," Scott choked out.

"I love you too Scotty, I always will," Stiles managed to get out.

And at that they hung up the phone knowing that may be the last time they talk to each other. Everyone decides to give Lydia and Stiles some time and go to the cafeteria and get some food.

For the next 15 minutes or so Lydia and Stiles just talked about everything and nothing, it felt normal like everything was gonna be ok even though deep down they knew the tragic truth that Scott might not get there in time. Lydia refused to think about that but that feeling was back and it was stronger and Stiles noticed the look on Lydia's face, a look he knew all to well.

"Hey baby what's the matter."

"It's nothing I just have this weird feeling and I can't shake it, it's probably just nerves," Lydia admitted but she herself knew she was lying and knew it wasn't just nerves and she knew Stiles knew it too.

"Lydia remember how well I know you and also remember how much I know about banshees. They aren't just nerves, we might have to accept the fact that those are the feelings of death, of my death," Stile said lowly

"No they can't be, ok I know Scott is gonna make it and you're going to be ok and we are gonna get married and have kids and live in a beautiful house and spend thanksgiving with our family and you're gonna be sheriff and I'm gonna win that fields medal and we are gonna watch our kids grow up and have grand kids and we are gonna grow old together and do crossword puzzles every morning and see who can finish it first and we are gonna be happy because we deserve that. You deserve that Stiles." At this point Lydia was just breaking down at the thought of having to say goodbye to the boy she loved.

"Your right sweetie, but I just wish we could get married now just in case, I wanna go knowing I got to marry the Lydia Martin," Stiles said tears in his eyes. 

Then all of the sudden Lydia got an idea and she went out to call the nurse, she asked her if the Chaplain was still here and if he was to go get him. Then she went to the cafeteria and told everybody to come fast and then she asked the Sheriff and Mama McCall if she could borrow their wedding rings and of course they said yes.

Finally the Chaplain arrived and they started their impromptu wedding and Lydia had to admit if Stiles does make it through and they do have another wedding, this one would still be her favorite.

The Chaplain said his verses and he was even as sassy and sarcastic as Stiles, which was a first, but now it was time for Lydia and Stiles to say their vows.

"Stiles Stilinski I have loved you since that kiss we shared in the locker room and I will admit something to you, I never actually read anywhere that holding your breath could stop a panic attack, but I just was looking for an excuse. I had to kiss you because I had see if these feelings for you were real and that day I knew, I knew I was kissing the man I was truly in love with. People have various definitions of soulmates but the one I love and the one I feel best fits us is "Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person... you do that yourself-- because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens.. you'll always love them." Everyone started giggling a little not knowing Lydia was a fan of Dawson's Creek. 

Lydia continued, "Yes I know it's from Dawson's Creek but it fits us perfectly. I have always been a better me when I'm around you, because you're such an amazing person yourself that I just want to be good enough for you. And that's why I ignored my feelings for you for so long because I didn't think I was good enough for you, but I realize now that I was always good enough for you and I always will be and you saw me at my craziest and still managed to love and accept me and you never stopped. I also realized a soulmate is someone who would literally go out of their freaking mind if you died, because I know I would go out of mine if you die. Stiles I'm so lucky to have found someone as amazing, smart, funny, caring, protective, loving, fun, sexy and as spastic as you. I would rather spend my forever with my spastic, dorky, heroic adhd best friend, then someone who thinks more about themselves then other people; also it doesn't hurt that you're not a slimy murderous lizard or a homicidal werewolf. Stiles Stilinski you are my best friend, my hero, my partner in crime, you are my forever and always."

At that point there was not a dry eye in the room as Lydia slipped on the sheriff's ring onto his son's finger and by then Stiles was sniffling and crying not believing Lydia Martin, the girl of his dreams, called him her hero and wants to spend her forever with him.

"Well I don't know how I'm gonna top that," Stiles joked and everyone laughed. He knew he didn't have a lot of time left he could feel his body failing him but he refuse to give up until he tells Lydia one more time how much he loves her.

"Lydia I knew from the day I met you that I was gonna marry you and thus my 10 year plan to make you fall in love with me was a go. And I didn't just love you because I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world, I also loved you because you were different from any other girl even at 8 years old. While other girls where playing with barbies you were learning all about the history of the human brain, instead of reading Judy Bloom you were reading A _nimal Farm_ and chemistry books. And while other girls were just worrying about makeup and clothes, you were worrying about AP calculus and still managing to look gorgeous everyday. And never in my wildest dreams did I think you would ever interact with me let alone become one of my best friends. Lydia you're my anchor, my emotional tether someone who can always bring me back no matter how crazy I get. And trust me when I say you've always been enough and you'll always be enough because Lydia you are something special and you're one in a million and I will always believe in you because I know you'll always believe in me. You inspire me everyday to just get up and live my life because I get to live it with you and I wouldn't want anyone else by my side, you're it Lydia you're the one. You are beautiful, smart, talented, and I know one day you will win that fields medal because I know that you can do anything you put your mind to. Lydia you're my hero, you saved me during my darkest days and you're still saving me everyday." Stiles heart monitor is starting to beep way too slow and with his last breaths he puts the ring on Lydia's finger witch is wet from her tears and says one last thing to this beautiful vision in front of him.

"Just know that even if I'm not there I will always love you forever. You're my forever and aways Lydia Martin, and thanks for taking a chance on a spastic kid like me. I love you baby, always have and always will."

And with that Stiles heart monitor stops and his eyes shut and he goes into that forever kind of sleep that's peaceful for him but war for everyone else.

"No!" Lydia screams out and all of the sudden their are doctors and nurses running in to try and resuscitate Stiles but it's no use he's gone. Lydia trys to go back to him but they are holding her back as she is bawling looking at the now lifeless body of Stiles Stilinski the boy she fell in love with the boy she'll always be in love with. It's weird looking at a still body of someone who was so full life, someone who couldn't sit still for 5 seconds, someone who risked his life so many times to save the people he loved, someone who stepped into a pool of gasoline to save his best friend, his brother. Scott showed up minutes later and saw what was happening and he tried to get past as well but the Sheriff stopped him but he kept trying to get through shouting

"He promised he would be here, I can still save him, I can save him. He promised, he fucking promised."

Then he fell limp in Stlinski's arms bawling and shouting, "I can save him."

10 minutes later after they officially declared Stiles dead, Lydia went outside by herself into the beautiful summer night and looked at the night sky, knowing Stiles was up there somewhere and let out the loudest scream she had ever produced. The scream for a fallen member, the scream of losing yet another best friend, the scream of losing the man she loved.

The scream of losing Stiles Stlinski 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo sorry about killing Stiles, I was so close to keeping him alive but I didn't think it would give the story the same tone. Plus in the song the guy dies :/ also sorry it turned out so long and thank you if you stuck through it till the end. Also sorry about the other characters having a bigger part, I just really wanted it to be about Stydia.


End file.
